Baby Newton
Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion November 3, 2001 # Baby Newton: Shapes In Motion 2001 November 3, 2001 # Baby Newton: All About Shapes 2002 March 16, 2002 # Baby Newton: Discovering Shapes 2003 August 9, 2003 # Baby Newton: Discovering Shapes 2004 October 30, 2004 # Baby Newton: World of Shapes 2007 March 17, 2007 # Baby Newton: World of Shapes 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 July 5, 2008 # World of Shapes Discovery Kit 2010 December 25, 2010 # World of Shapes 2012 February 25, 2012 Characters # Isaac The Lion # Neighton The Horse # Wellington The Cow # Quacker The Duck # Duckies Dad # Pavlov The Dog # CGI Clown a human # CGI Crayons green, red, yellow, orange, black # CGI Shape Singers Know My Shapes song sketch Human # Manager The Clown Shapes # circle # square # oval # rectangle # triangle Crayons # blue # green # red # orange # yellow # black Trivia # On the back of the cover, there's some pictures with Isaac with some crayons, CGI Clown with some shapes, and Kaleidogears toy by Quercetti with Porcupine Walker toy by Petra Toys. Musical Selections # Opening Puppet Show: The Four Seasons Concerto In E Major "Spring ( La Primavera") Op. 8 No. 1 RV,269 I Allegro # Title Cards: The Four Seasons Concerto In F Major "Autumn ( L'autunno") Op. 8 No. 3 RV,293 I Allegro # Shapes: I Know My Shapes! By: Jack Moss (2002-2003) I Know My Shapes! and By: Callie Moore (2004) # Circle: Concerto Grosso For Violin & String Orchestra In G Major Op. 3 No. 3 RV,310 I Allegro # Square: Concerto In G Major For 2 Mandolins & Strings RV,532 I Allegro # Oval: The Four Seasons Concerto In F Minor "Winter ( L'inverno") Op. 8 No. 4 RV,297 II Largo # Rectangle: Concerto In C Major For 2 Trumpets, Strings & Basso Continuo RV,537 III Allegro # Triangle: Concerto In B Minor For 4 Violins & Cellos Op. 3 No. 10 RV,580 I Allegro # Shapes: I Know My Shapes! (Reprise) By: Jack Moss (2002-2003) I Know My Shapes! and By: Callie Moore (2004) # Ending Credits: Chamber Concerto For A Lute In D Major RV,93 I Allegro Toy Chest # 96 Crayon Pack by Crayola Toys # Isaac the Lion by Playsoup # Pavlov by Playsoup # Polka-Dotted Balls by Playsoup # Clock Walker by Petra Toys # Musical Land: Airplane by Ishiguro # Fiber-Optic Light by Westminster # Crystal Ball by Schylling # Kaliedogears by Georello # Toolbox by Home Depot # Rock Dice Light (Manufacturer Unknown) # Color Cube by Ikoso Kits # Super Helter Shelter by Maxim Enterprises # Disco Ball by Benjamin # Foam Squares (Manufacturer Unknown) # Duck by Playsoup # Duck with Sunglasses by Playsoup # Solar Power Biker by Carlisle # Color Box by Lyon Motion Products # 3D Door by Playsoup # Horse by Playsoup # Cow by Playsoup # Flower Party Hat with Tie-Dye Party Blower (Manufacturer Unknown) # USA Pinwheel by Slinky # Highrise Rescue by DYTOY # Wind-Up Walking Suitcases (Manufacturer Unknown) # Wind-Up Bertie by TOMY # Rover the Space Dog by Schylling # Spinning Sam by Wooden Toys Shop # Clown on Ladder by Petra Toys # Mini Pink Fan (Manufacturer Unknown) # Wooden Pop-Up Clowns by Wooden Toys Shop # Triangle Porcupine Walker by Petra Toys # 3D Butterfly Spinning Lamp by Culus # Double Bridge, Battery Operated Engine and Cars by HEROS # Happy Circle by Der Grunde Punkt # Stars and Crystal Kits by Ikoso Kits # Hammer Game by HEROS # Magnetic Shapes (Manufacturer Unknown) # Geosphere by Ikoso Kits # Ferris wheel by Schylling Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Shapes Category:CGI Category:Movies Category:Music Category:2007 Category:10th Anniversary Category:Discovery Kit